What if?
by ChelseaRose34
Summary: There are times in our lives when we ask ourselves "what-if?" questions. And ever since the demise of young Credence, Newt has been struggling with his own inner turmoil. Would things have been different if he had known sooner that Credence was the Obscurial? Could he have helped? So, what if Newt happened to come across a time-turner? Could he change the past and help Credence?


My eyes skimmed along the words over and over again, rereading the very minimal notes my journal contained about the knowledge I have gained thus far about Obscurials.

" _An Obscurus can be developed through the suppression of a young witch or wizards' magic rather than learning to control it, often used as a means to avoid persecution by many wizards in the past, this led to the creation of Obscurials. An Obscurial is a young wizard or witch who has developed a dark parasitical magical force, known as an Obscurus, as a result of the suppression of their magic through psychological or physical abuse."_

I sat safely on the small bed inside my creatures' save haven as I reread this tragic section several times. My mind traveled back to the young boy, Credence, and thought about everything that had happened today. He was abused and manipulated due to his powers. Not only that, but he had lost this life without a second thought from anyone. His feelings had been disregarded and he lost control at the end, but it was obvious that he still had a hold on his humanity. _If only there had been a way to save him!_ My heart leaned out to the young child and his death brought back the memories of the young girl I couldn't save before. I had been in this situation before, yet I couldn't change the outcome! I knew then that I hadn't changed at all since then; _I was still the same old Newt. Scared and useless; unable to even save a young child that needed my help._

My hand banged against the table as rage filled me. _What should have been done in that situation? What should I have done differently? Should I have confronted him before this? I should have known he was the young child!_ Self-hatred filled me as all I could think about were the "what-ifs" what if I had said something differently, _could I have saved him? It's all my fault!_

Then I heard a knock from above, outside the suitcase. I quickly closed my journal and wrapped it back up, placing it on my desk. And I stood and began climbing the ladder; I opened the suitcase to the face of Tina. She had a light smile on her face that faded slowly as I climbed out. "You're not even dressed! Your boat leaves in less than two hours!" Her voice showed her worry, but it became noticeably quieter as she steadied her gaze on my face. _What expression must I be wearing that would make her look so forlorn?_ She patted me on the shoulder and told me to get ready before she headed into the kitchen. Her sister, Queenie, stood at the stove staring off into space as her magic cooked up breakfast, her mind obviously elsewhere.

I quickly climbed back down the ladder in the suitcase to my secret place. As my feet touched the ground my thought leaned towards the boy once again. C _ould his life have been different if I had been able to save him?_ I was forced to shift my thoughts again as I heard banging from outside the case and Tina yelling, "Newt, breakfast is ready! Hurry!" So, I quickly stripped out of my pajamas and slipped on a simple plain button up with a brown blazer and black trousers.

The scent of the food filled my nostrils as my head popped outside of the suitcase once more. The food was delicious as usual, even with Queenie's disheartening attitude change since we were forced to Obliviate Jacob's memories. I knew that this had really affected her and I'm not sure when, or if, she will ever be able to get over the feelings she had held for him. Her feelings had been clear as day, even to me, and they were much stronger than they had been at the beginning. _So the past events have had a profound effect on everyone, not just me._ I had only then begun to notice the dark lines and creases that had formed under Tina's eyes due to stress. _It's taken a toll on all of us._ But again, my mind could only focus on the pain that Credence had felt when he was betrayed by the one person he had decided to trust.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I stood abruptly from my seat. "I'm going for a walk," I stated before I grabbed my jacket and my suitcase and rushed out of the door.


End file.
